Nintendo K
Main Article: here (Fantendo) ---- is a racing game created by Leading Games. It is for the Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS and has Wi-Fi Connection. Nintendo K Channel The Nintendo K channel is a channel that comes with Nintendo K, it features many extras. The channel tree is listed below. *''Main Menu'' - The Main Menu of the channel, has all options. **''DLC'' - The DLC station. Here you can download all extras. ***''DLC (Characters)'' - Here you can download characters. ***''DLC (Stages)'' - Here you can download cups and battle stages. ***''DLC (Music)'' - Here you can download extra music for tracks. ***''DLC (Karts and Bikes)'' - Here you can download vehicles for the game. ***''DLC (Items)'' - Here you can download more items for the game. **''Trailers'' - Here you can watch trailers for this game, and other Nintendo and Leading Games games. **''Concept Art'' - Here you can see concept art for the game. **''Nintendo K'' - You go to the game, Nintendo K, if the disc is in. **''Tournements'' - Twice a month a tournement will be held. Here, you can compete for first place. ***''Compete!'' - Compete in a tournement. ***''Compare!'' - Compare your time to everyone else's. Playable Characters Main Article: See here. This game features many classic Nintendo characters, from games from the Nintendo Arcade games, Famicom, Famicom Disk System and Classic Game Boy. Cups Mushroom Cup The Mushroom Cup has easier courses that are from the Super Mario series. Potion Cup The Potion Cup has more average courses that are from the The Legend of Zelda series. Maximum Cup The Maximum Cup has harder courses that are from the Kirby series. Sky Cup The Sky Cup has hard courses that are from the Kid Icarus series, along with other Famicom-related courses. Excite Cup The Excite Cup has challenging courses that are from many Famicom games. Items *'Mushroom' - Mushrooms will make the user player go 2.5x faster than normal, for a short time. Also comes in groups of 3. You get this when you are in 5 place or under. *'Ocarina of Tme' - The Ocarina will stop the other racers cold for 2 seconds. You can only get the Ocarina if in last place. *'Star Rod' - The Star Rod fires a star that will home in on the racer in front of you. You can get this in any place. *'Spinner' - The Spinner makes the user spin around. The person can crash into an enemy and spin them out. You get this in any place. *'Soccer Ball' - The Soccer Ball will get kicked in front of you. It will bounce off any wall, like a green shell from Mario Kart. If it doesn't bounce off a wall, it will spin you out for longer. *'Hammer' - The Hammer allows you to pound any person that is ahead of you. It spins you out for long. You can only get the Hammer in 6-8 place. *'Blue Spiny Shell' - The Blue Spiny Shell will home into the person in first place, and will make them explode. There is only a 10% chance of getting this item, and can only get it in 7 or 8 place. *'Smart Bomb' - The Smart Bomb can be dropped by anyone on the track. It can explode. You can get it in 4-8 place.